Out in the Rain
by Sa'ash
Summary: Who says you have to stay inside when it rains? Warning, Hyper Lemon


Lightning flashed and danced across the sky while I sat on the edge of my bed, watching the downpour of rain beat against the glass of the doors leading to the balcony. It had been doing this all day, and the thought of not being able to go outside made my body ache with boredom. There was nothing to do on days like these, except sleep or stare outside as I'm doing now. A subtle click at my door though, reminded me that there might have been one more thing you could do on days like these.

"Enjoying the rain?" came a voice as their footsteps thumped on the carpet.

"Not as much as I could be," I replied slyly.

"Alright, ill humor you, how could you enjoy the rain any more?"

"I think you already know the answer to that sexy."

"Mmm, someone's eager tonight aren't we?"

"I've been waiting for you to come by all day, it gets boring when there's no one around whose company I truly enjoy."

"You're only saying that because of the sex."

"That's not all, I enjoy spending time with you, the smell of you alone is enough to keep me near. Beyond that, you're just a wonderful person."

"Oh? Wonderful in what way?"

"Err, you know, you just feel…right to me."

"I'm not following…"

Embarrassed and unwilling to answer the question, I just shrugged as he got onto the bed and crawled up behind me, putting his head in the crook of my neck and wrapping his arms around me, all the while pressing his stomach and crotch into my back. I knew he had been waiting all day for this too, but I liked it when we had these tender moments. Now however, I believe I had been waiting too long, so the tender moments will have to be short, because there is a certain Tiger who I've been dying to have inside me for the last few hours.

Pushing his arms away, I got up and pulled my shirt over my head, letting it fall from my arms while my eyes asked him if he was ready. In silent response, he too removed his shirt, letting his muscles go on display for the entire room to see. We continued this game, removing one piece of clothing at a time, then waiting for the other to do the same. In the span of a minute or two, we were both in our underwear; he tenting his briefs, and I tenting mine.

I had a quirk for having him fuck me while wearing these, but tonight, there was something "extra" I wanted to do. Going over and sitting in his lap as he swung his legs to hang off the side of the bed, I leaned in close and ran my tongue across his chest and up along his jaw, finally stealing our second kiss of the day. I'm not going to say I'm needy, but a kiss in the morning, and several at night weren't exactly enough for me. I craved him during the day, when the risk of being caught was most high. No one knew about us, and being in situations where we would could be found easily turned me on so much.

In here though, I had plenty to turn me on, we had time, and our sex would normally drag well past midnight and into the early morning. With the weekend on the morrow, I expected tonight would last well into noon tomorrow. Because of this we would also have to sleep during the day regularly so we didn't arouse suspicion, as if taking a nap in the middle of the day wasn't suspicious enough around here.

It was worth it though, being able to have these intimate spans of time with this one person who sent fire through my veins, it was all worth it. After the first round of kisses, I found myself suddenly grabbed around the waist as something thick and hard started grinding against me, and smirking, I gyrated my hips against the eager bulge, making my Tiger's eyes roll up as his erection grew twice as hard and started throbbing with need. I knew what both of his heads craved, they wanted to bury that meat into my hot ass, to feel me clenching tightly around the manhood I had found a craving for.

It wouldn't be long before he forced it through his fly and pulled a leg of my briefs over to ram it inside, so I needed to stop him here so I could at least get it ready. With a groan he let me off, but where he thought I was going to kneel for him right there, I instead walked over and opened a door to the balcony, wiggling a finger for him to come and join me. With a curious yet devilish grin, he got up and followed, closing the door behind him.

The rain soaked both of us in seconds, making our underwear cling and expose our crotches. The meaty red flesh of his cock shown through the fabric of his, as did the pinkish flesh of mine as my arousal finally started to climb to its peak. The constant stream of chilling water on our fur sent little shocks of pleasure through my body as rivers ran down my head and chest, my arms and legs.

Tygra looked the same, but unlike the flow the water took down my body, it curved around his pronounced muscles, emphasizing that the cat who bore holes through me with his lust filled eyes was truly a Sex God. We waited for the other to make a move, but everything just happened at once. Our urges finally made us close the gap between us, our lips drawn like magnets under the torrent of cold bliss than came down on us.

Our bodies frantically writhed against each other while our lips kept up a rhythm of sucking on each other's as our tongues wrestled for dominance. His won of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Seeing a big man like him finally getting to release his tension made me almost as hot as knowing i was the one to help him achieve that release.

In a fluid motion, I started to break away from the kiss and work my way down his chest. I flicked at his nipples with my tongue, ran my hands across the ridges of his figure until they grasped that enticing bulge. When my mouth finally caught up with them, they were already working to pull that thick dick from its confines so I could give it some well needed attention. The moment that cerise head came into view I wrapped my lips around it, letting the rest slide out of the material and into my throat. It was radiating heat, and pulsed in my mouth as I worked on it, bobbing my head up and down along the shaft, licking the base and running my tongue up the length. I sucked hard and brought the shaft out until I could suck solely on the head and run it along the walls of my mouth. I kept up until I felt a pair of hands running through my hair and gently nudging me to take it all the way in.

As my lips curved up into a smile, I obliged, and crashing down I could hear him moan loudly as his head slid down the back of my throat and my nose was filled with the sweet aroma of musk as they sniffed at the tuft of orange fur surrounding this delicacy. He pumped his load straight into my stomach, the sheer volume of it making me moan myself as I could feel it pooling inside my belly. After his sixth shot I felt him spurt less and less, until he finally stopped at his eleventh. With it still in my throat I sucked again, kneading the base with my lips as the back of my tongue rolled against the head. Hearing his breath hitch, I made sure he wasn't going soft anytime soon.

With one good hard suck, I started to pull my mouth off, determined to get every drop of filling from this sweet treat. With an audible pop, the head came out, and stood pointing right at me as I gave another smile and looked up into my love's face, asking him with my eyes what he wanted to do to me. Being a man of action instead of words, he put his arms under mine and brought me to my feet, stealing a kiss for himself before he turned me around and asked me to put a leg up on the railing. When I had done as he asked, he finally pulled a leg of my underwear as his other hand came up to my mouth, two fingers outstretched while the others balled into his palm. Without having to be told, I slurped on his fingers in the same fashion as I had his cock, the thought of what he was going to do with them making me tense in excitement. I groaned reluctantly as he pulled them out and moved one of them to press against my hole. The pressure built until it finally slid inside, making me gasp as it hit my sweet spot head on. Without skipping a beat, he brought the finger out and pushed it back up, building a rhythm as he finger fucked me, all the while sucking the back of my neck. I wasn't surprised when the second finger finally joined the first, the new sensation of being stretched again exceeded only by the sensation of him scissoring the two digits inside me. They wiggled around and spun as they were thrust inside again and again until the bulge in my own briefs resembled Tygra's before I finally let him out.

I couldn't tell you how long he worked with his hand, only that when he removed them, I cried for him to put them back. I heard him snicker behind me, and soon, his head was pressed against my entrance, pushing in the same way his fingers had before it too slid in. letting my underwear go, he brought that hand up to my waist, and moved the other to my shoulder, holding me as he slowly edged it deeper and deeper into me.

When I finally felt the fur of his crotch tickling my cheeks, I thought my insides were going to explode from pleasure as I clamped down on the hot manhood that split me open. He waited for me to adjust to his size, but I was too horny, id adjust while he fucked me, and I pulled my hips forward, letting him slid out, before I slammed back down and ripped a loud moan from his throat. He slapped me firmly on the ass for that, the sting making me clamp down on him again. I loved it when he did that, when he decided to be a little rough. He wasted no more time seeing that I was ready enough, and pulling out to the tip, he thrust in hard and fast, pumping his meat all the way back in. He kept up with these long thrusts for a little bit before he changed our position, bringing my leg down onto the balcony and holding them open as he pumped into me with beastly vigor. I was afraid he'd lose it in that position, but when he finally picked up me and laid me down on the floor, not letting his dick fall out, I was relieved, knowing he had his own quirk for filing me up in this new position.

With my back on the ground, he bent my body so he could lay on top of me, with my legs over my head so that when I came, I'd shoot myself in the face. He said I turned him on so much when my face was frosted, and secretly I enjoyed it too. I thought he was just going to go at his normal speed to finish up, but boy was I wrong. He started jack hammering into me wildly, filled with what I could only describe as wild passion. His thrusts were a mix of long and short, but all of them were hard. I knew I was going to be sore for days after this power fuck, but by the gods, this felt incredible. Every thrust started to hit my sweet spot after the first few, and each time he hit it head on, my vision flashed and sparks raced from my ass to my head and then back. My own bulge throbbed as if it had its own heartbeat, the fabric finally doing more bad than good. Through the sex haze I managed to bring a hand up to pull it through the fly and weakly jerk at it, feeling my orgasm building fast as the pressure in my balls intensified.

He was thrusting when that pressure finally needed to escape and shot up my shaft, coming in long spurts that splashed over my face and hair until I was covered In my own jizz. My eyes met Tygra's when I finally stopped squirting, and I knew he was going to lose it, his cock thickened up inside me and he thrust only a few more times before he hilted and I felt him start pumping me full of his thick seed, surprised when I started to feel it start rounding my belly a little.

I didn't think he was this pent-up; shooting more this time than his first orgasm. Each shot coated my prostate in a new layer of his cum, each shot making me harden up again and moan wantonly as we both rode through the waves of his orgasm. He started to reach the end by his thirteenth shot, and ended with one final squirt marking his sixteenth. My stomach rounded slightly from having two loads shot into it, but I felt full. As he slouched over top of me, I worked on reaching my second orgasm, the feelings of his orgasm laying siege on my sweet spot lingering long enough for me to cry out one last time as I shot three long streams to join the rest across my face.

When we had recovered enough, Tygra raised his head to look at me, his cheeks reddened by exertion. He gave me a smile, and leaned down, but instead of kissing me, he started to like the cream off my face before the rain could wash it away, purring deep in his throat as he cleaned me. His tongue was rough, but I liked how it felt on my face, like little feral kisses. When he pulled his tongue away, apparently satisfied that I was presentable again, that's when he gave me a kiss. It wasn't anything romantic or drawn out, just a soft and smooth one.

When we had finished with that, he leaned back onto his legs and started to pull himself out of me as he held my legs open. I was reluctant to feel him leave, and clenched down on him, making him hiss in delight as the warm wet tightness around him. He started to glare at me when he realized I wasn't going to relax, but I just looked innocently back at him, licking my lips at the thought of getting him worked up again.

In defeat, he leaned forward and promised that he'd fuck me again tonight if I would let us dry off and continue inside. I didn't want to wait for all of that, but when I saw he was serious, I sighed and finally let him slide the rest of the way out unrestricted. He fixed my underwear and helped me get up, rising to his own feet himself. His cum leaked out of my ass despite my attempts to hold it in, running through my briefs and down my legs while he led us back over and opened the door so we could go inside.

Without bothering to tuck his dick back in his own briefs, he opened the door to my room and walked down the hall to the bathroom so he could grab some towels. While I waited I looked down at my manhood, playing with it a little so that it would be hard when my man came back. It didn't take much to get me going again, knowing that two loads were in my stomach and that I was going to get possibly a few more did it for me. I was lost just thinking about it when Tygra came back, breaking my reverie as he laid a towel on the carpet and sat down, pulling me into his lap as he wrapped a towel around us. His arms worked the cloth in smooth circles as he dried me, pulling the water from my fur in gentle rubs with his hands.

It felt nice leaning into his chest like this. The warmth of the towel around us, the rain making music against the glass, and the heat of passion radiating between us, this was what paradise was. You never know just how fulfilling life can be until you've realized that every person is just one half of a whole existence. When you find your other half, that's when your world opens up and all the facets of life become accessible. One could only imagine the gratefulness I feel in my heart at finding someone to share their life with me, at letting me share mine with them. The feeling is incredible.

The chill of the room came upon me as he removed the towel from us, my eyes wide in disbelief that he had finished drying us. He got up though, and put an arm under my legs and another on my back so he could lift me and carry me over to the bed, where he threw me down and jumped on top of me. His dick was hanging between us, hard again, and ready for another round. So lost in my thoughts I hadn't remembered that I got mine all hard for him too; he noticed it though.

Catching my lips again, we kissed intensely this time, working each other's mouth over as something pressed against my dick and a hand wrapped around both of them. We moaned at the same time as he jerked both of us off together. We had succumbed to moaning around each other's mouths while Tygra pumped us. I wasn't sure if my fur was still wet, or if I had started sweating from the intensity of the moment, but either way, some kind of water was dripping off my fur, soaking the sheets under us. I didn't care, the man above me was all I cared about, if having him here meant sleeping on wet sheets, then so be it, I'd suffer even more uncomfortable situations to be with him; love can't be changed like sheets can. When we both reached our orgasms, I thought our night would start to wind down, but when I saw the look in Tygra's eyes, I knew that once again, I was wrong…

* * *

The morning after

* * *

Father looked at me sternly as he tried to wrap his head around my story. I sneezed again, hoping he'd believe I had gone for a walk last night in the rain and that's how I had gotten sick. He found it hard to believe that both Tygra and I had both been sick when we woke up, but shaking his head, he wasn't sure what else to believe.

He told me to stay in bed today and told me he'd stop by later to check on me. When the door clicked shut, I sighed under my breath, relieved that he bought my story. I wasn't sure how he'd take the news that his sons had sex on the balcony last night, and frankly I'm not willing to find out. The sun shining through my window stirred my boredom up and frustrated me. It wasn't even raining now and I'd have to stay inside, and on such a beautiful day too. I finally had to get up and draw the curtain to my room was thrown into darkness, lest I fall into madness from being confined to bed rest.

My sheets had been changed at least, and I got to change my underwear, so I was all nice and warm at least, but I still had a craving to do something. I lay there for a time until I heard my door click again, and turning my head to see who it was, I grinned as Tygra walked over to the bed, wearing nothing more than me, his nose red as well. I drew back the sheets and he climbed in next to me, coming in close as we faced each other, his arm wrapped around me. His smile made me forget about going outside, I had everything I needed right here.


End file.
